A light in the dark
by 7thRaven
Summary: Damals hat er ihn aus dem Labor geholt und ihm ein normales Leben ermöglicht. Doch so einfach lässt sich die Vergangenheit nicht abschütteln...
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Kälte. Der beißende Geruch nach Desinfektionsmitteln. Weiße, steril wirkende Wände. Nein, das hier war keine „Klinik", so oft die Verantwortlichen auch darauf bestehen mochten. Das hier war ein gottverdammtes _Labor_.

„Guten Tag, Mister Crawford."

Irritiert rückte der Amerikaner seine Brille zurecht und musterte sein unvermutet aufgetauchtes, weißbekitteltes Gegenüber. „Dr. Koslowski, nehme ich an?"

„Ähm... ja. Der bin ich. Man sagte mir, dass Sie hier sind, um 1398862 mitzunehmen."

„Das ist korrekt."

Koslowski wischte sich mit einem fleckigen Taschentuch über die Stirn; der Wissenschaftler sonderte eine Flüssigkeitsmenge ab, die einem Feuchtbiotop alle Ehre gemacht hätte. „Sie wissen um die... Besonderheit des Subjekts?"

Ein verächtliches, knappes Nicken. „Ein überdurchschnittlich starker Telepath. So weit ich informiert bin, hatten Sie einige Probleme mit ihm."

Überraschenderweise schwitzte Koslowski jetzt sogar noch stärker. „Nun... Wenn ich offen sein darf, Mister Crawford: ich halte 1398862 für nicht kontrollierbar. Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie...?"

Bradley Crawford, 17 Jahre alt und Musterschüler der Rosenkreuz-Akademie, bedachte ihn mit einem geringschätzigen Blick. „Selbstverständlich." Er hatte sich eingehend mit den Akten aller in Frage kommenden Testsubjekte beschäftigt, die Faktoren einer möglichen Zusammenarbeit mit Hilfe seiner Gabe, der Präkognition, überprüft und sich schließlich für den Jungen mit der Nummer 1398862 entschieden. Hätte er nicht die Möglichkeit einer Kooperation gesehen, hätte er wohl kaum einen derart hohen Betrag aus dem Teamfonds für einen todgeweihten 12jährigen aufgewandt. Ja – wenn er den Jungen nicht mitnahm, würde dieser heute Nacht durch die Giftspritze sterben. Er hatte Rosenkreuz zu viele Ärzte, Trainer und Wissenschaftler gekostet, als dass sie ihm das Leben weiterhin gestatten konnten... es sei denn, jemand bezahlte sie dafür.

„Er wird niemals in der Lage sein, in einer normalen Umgebung zu leben. Er ist viel zu stark. Die Gedanken der Menschen würden ihn über kurz oder lang in den Wahnsinn treiben – und dann wird er unweigerlich Amok laufen."

_Ihr hättet ihm vielleicht beibringen sollen, mentale Schilde zu errichten. _„Bringen Sie mich zu ihm."

„Mister Crawford, ich muss Sie ausdrücklich darauf hinweisen..."

Brads ohnehin schon zum Zerreißen gespannter Geduldsfaden riss. „Sofort, Koslowski. SZ bezahlt mich nicht dafür, dass ich mich mit Ihnen unterhalte." Nein. SZ bezahlte ihn für die Zusammenstellung eines einsatzfähigen Teams von PSI-Begabten. Crawford, einer der wenigen im Feld einsetzbaren Prägkognitiven, die Rosenkreuz je hervorgebracht hatte, war sich der Verantwortung dieser Aufgabe durchaus bewusst, und er wusste auch um die Konsequenzen, die ein Fehlschlag mit sich bringen würde. Man konnte über Crawford sagen, was man wollte – er hing an seinem Leben.

„Sicher. Ganz, wie Sie meinen."

Während er dem Älteren durch die grellweißen und chromblitzenden Gänge folgte, erlaubte der Amerikaner seinen Gedanken, zu seiner eigenen Zeit in diesen Laboratorien zu wandern. Stunden über Stunden in kalten Räumen, angeschlossen an Dutzende von hochempfindlichen Geräten... Immer und immer wieder die Aufforderung, seine Voraussicht noch weiter zu strapazieren. _„Was siehst du, wenn du noch eine Stunde weiter in die Zukunft gehst?"_ Höllische Kopfschmerzen. Ohnmachten. Und immer wieder die selbe Frage. _„Was siehst du?" _

„Wir sind da." Der Wissenschaftler wies auf eine vom Boden bis zur Decke reichende Panzerglasscheibe, durch die man freien Blick auf einen quadratischen, weißen Raum mit gepolsterten Wänden hatte. „1398862 kann uns nicht sehen; auf seiner Seite ist die Scheibe verspiegelt. Für einige meiner Mitarbeiter hat sich direkter Augenkontakt mit dem Subjekt als tödlich erwiesen, daher diese Vorsichtsmaßnahme."

„Verstehe." Fasziniert trat Crawford näher an die Scheibe.

Ein wilder roter Haarschopf über einem blassen, spitzen Gesichtchen. Weit aufgerissene Augen... 1398862 kauerte in einer Ecke, die Knie an die Brust gezogen, unbewegt ins Leere starrend.

„Wir mussten ihn sedieren... mit Hilfe eines Betäubungsgewehrs, versteht sich. Niemand wagt sich näher als notwendig an ihn heran."

Ein dünnes Lächeln nistete sich in den Mundwinkeln des jungen Agenten ein. „Lassen Sie mich zu ihm."

„Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Bradley Crawford. " Keine Reaktion. „Hey. Ich rede mit dir." Wie in Zeitlupe hob der magere Junge den Kopf; ein dünner Speichelfaden lief aus seinem Mundwinkel. _Zwecklos. Der Kleine ist am Ende. Es wäre für alle Beteiligten das sinnvollste, ihn einschläfern zu lassen._ „Sieh mich an", befahl Brad ihm mit einem Hauch von Ungeduld. Seine Bemühungen durften nicht umsonst gewesen sein! Er hatte eine Menge Geld, das nicht einmal ihm gehörte, für das Leben dieses erbärmlichen Geschöpfs gezahlt... und außerdem hatte ihn seine Gabe noch nie fehlgeleitet, seit er vor anderthalb Jahren die Akademie verlassen hatte. „Ich habe gesagt, du sollst mich ansehen." Unglaublich blaue, verschleiert wirkende Augen fokussierten sich mühsam auf sein Gesicht. „Sehr gut", lobte der Amerikaner. Erleichtert bemerkte er, wie sich der Junge mit einer fahrigen Bewegung den Speichel vom Kinn wischte. _Irgendwo da drin ist wohl doch noch ein Funken Leben. _

„Wie heißt du?"

„...13...9...88..62..."

_Armes Ding._ „Erinnerst du dich an deine Eltern?"

„...Serie 13... Testreihe 9... Gruppe 88... Versuchsleiter Dr. Maginot..." Die Stimme des Jungen war heiser und gebrochen.

_Du hast sehr viel geschrieen, nicht wahr?_ Gegen seinen Willen spürte Brad so etwas wie Mitleid mit diesem geschundenen Kind. Kein guter Einstieg, wenn der Junge ihn als Autorität akzeptieren sollte. Rasch ließ er seinen Blick über den schmächtigen, nur teilweise von einem blutbefleckten Krankenhaushemd bedeckten Körper wandern. Feuerrote, mit Blut und anderen, undefinierbaren Substanzen verklebte Haare. Schmale Schultern. Knochige, mit Blutergüssen übersäte Arme. Viel zu dünne Beine.

Wider besseres Wissen sah er tief in die Augen seines Gegenübers. Er wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte: Einen sofortigen Angriff? Eine Panikreaktion? Statt dessen erwiderte 1398862 seinen Blick beinahe fragend; in den blauen Abgründen fand Brad genug Schmerz für zwei Leben. _Reiß' dich zusammen!_ „Du weißt, dass sie dich heute abend töten werden?"

Ein kaum wahrnehmbares Nicken.

„Möchtest du sterben, 1398862?"

Eine schmale, bleiche Hand spielte abwesend mit einer verfilzten Haarsträhne. „...ich... weiß nicht..."

_Natürlich nicht. Nicht, so lange die Alternative noch schlimmer sein könnte._ „Du hast jetzt die Wahl. Du kannst hier sterben – oder du kannst mit mir kommen. Ich bin von einer Organisation mit dem Namen SZ beauftragt worden, ein Team von PSI-Begabten zusammenzustellen. Meiner Ansicht nach bist du hervorragend dafür geeignet. Ich will ehrlich zu dir sein – es wird nicht immer angenehm sein. Du wirst lernen müssen, auf Befehl zu töten. Wenn du körperlich und mental stabil genug bist, werde ich dich hierher zurückschicken..."

Entsetztes Zusammenzucken.

_Sehr gut. Er begreift die Zusammenhänge._ „Keine Angst. Du musst dann nicht wieder ins Labor. Rosenkreuz betreibt eine Schule für Leute mit außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten. Ich möchte, dass du lernst, mit deiner Gabe umzugehen... und dass du lernst, dich abzuschirmen."

„...keine Stimmen mehr...?"

„Nur noch, wenn du es zulässt."

Die kühle, zerbrechliche Hand schob sich in seine. „...Stille..."

„Ja."

Ehe Brad ausweichen konnte, hatte sich das zierliche Wesen an seinen Hals geworfen, klammerte sich wie ein Ertrinkender an ihn und begann, haltlos zu weinen. „Hey... Ist doch gut..." _Nein. Nichts ist gut. Du spielst ein verdammt mieses Spiel, Crawford..._

Hilflos strich der junge Amerikaner über den schmalen, bebenden Rücken. „Shhhh... Ganz ruhig... Sag mir nur, ob du mit mir kommen willst."

„...ja..."

Sanft löste er sich aus dem Klammergriff; 1398862 blieb regungslos vor ihm auf dem Boden sitzen und beobachtete ihn aus tränenerfüllten Augen, als er sein Jackett abstreifte. Das Pistolenholster schien den Jungen nicht weiter zu beeindrucken - er hatte wohl schon zu oft Kontakt mit den hiesigen Sicherheitsleuten gehabt. Vorsichtig senkte Brad seine psychischen Schilde ein wenig und gestattete dem Telepathen damit begrenzten Zugriff auf seine Gedanken. _„Versprichst du mir, niemanden anzugreifen, wenn wir gleich hier herausgehen?"_

Eine zaghafte mentale Berührung. _„Sie sind so laut... sie machen mir Angst..." _

„_Bin ich auch laut?" _

„_Nein..."_

Kein Wunder. Er hatte hart trainiert, um seine Schilde zu vervollkommnen. _„Ich werde dich von ihnen abschirmen. Du wirst sie höchstens noch als Flüstern wahrnehmen. Hältst du das aus?"_ Der kleine Rotschopf schniefte; Brad reichte ihm ein Taschentuch, was ihm einen erstaunten Blick einbrachte. „Putz dir die Nase", befahl er nicht unfreundlich. _„Wenn du Amok läufst, nutzt du mir nichts. Hast du deine Fähigkeiten so weit unter Kontrolle, dass du mir versprechen kannst, nicht alles zu töten, was sich hier bewegt?"_

„...ja..."

„Sehr gut." Mit einer Sanftheit, die ihn selbst überraschte, hüllte Crawford sein zitterndes Gegenüber in das viel zu große Kleidungsstück und erhob sich. „Komm", sagte er leise. Das Kind versuchte, ebenfalls aufzustehen, war aber zu schwach. Die dünnen Beine knickten unter dem mageren Körper weg wie Streichhölzer, und Brad konnte „seinen" Telepathen gerade noch rechtzeitig auffangen.

„...Entschuldigung..."

_Was haben sie nur mit ihm gemacht?_ „Schon in Ordnung. Lass uns gehen."

* * *

Im Vorraum wurden sie von einem aufgebrachten Dr. Koslowski erwartet. „Das war absolut verantwortungslos, Crawford! Sie können doch nicht..." 

„Sie sehen doch, dass ich kann. Ich nehme den Jungen jetzt mit. Vielen Dank für Ihre Kooperation."

„Das kann ich nicht zulassen! Sie gefährden das Leben meiner Mitarbeiter! Wir müssen das Subjekt zuerst ruhigstellen, bevor..."

„Er wird niemanden angreifen. Er hat es mir versprochen."

Je wütender er wurde, desto mehr glich der Wissenschaftler einer aufgeblasenen Kröte. „Humbug! Niemand hat es geschafft, in den vergangenen zwei Jahren mit 1398862 zu kommunizieren! Ich weiß nicht, was Sie da für einen Hokuspokus veranstaltet haben, aber damit kommen Sie nicht durch! Selbst wenn SZ Sie schickt..."

Brad verdrehte entnervt die Augen. _„Okay. _Ihn _darfst du töten."_

Vermutlich war der Mann bereits tot, als er auf dem Boden aufschlug, aus Augen, Mund und Nase blutend. „Saubere Arbeit", kommentierte Crawford, gegen seinen Willen beeindruckt. Der Telepath antwortete nicht; er schlang lediglich die Arme fester um den Hals des Älteren und verbarg sein Gesicht an dessen Schulter. „Weißt du was?" Aufmunternd fuhr der Amerikaner durch die wirren roten Haare. „Ich glaube, wir werden uns gut verstehen."


	2. 1

**1**

„SCHULDIG! Würdest du vielleicht so gnädig sein, uns mit deiner geschätzten Anwesenheit zu beehren?"

Mit einem nicht besonders gut unterdrückten Fluch auf Deutsch strich sich der Telepath seine unglaubliche rote Mähne aus dem Gesicht. „Fick' dich, Crawford", murmelte er übellaunig. Er hatte eine lange Nacht hinter sich und wollte eigentlich nur noch schlafen... was, Crawfishs Tonfall nach zu urteilen, gerade in unerreichbare Ferne rückte.

„Mastermind! Ich werde mich nicht wiederholen!"

_Was tust du, wenn ich jetzt nicht antanze? Muss ich dann ohne Abendessen ins Bett?_ Wütend schnippte er seine Zigarettenkippe über das Balkongeländer und machte sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer.

Brad schien der einzige zu sein, der wirklich Wert auf seine Anwesenheit legte; der irre Ire betrachtete fasziniert die Klinge seines neuesten Jagdmessers, und Nagi hackte auf seiner Tastatur herum. Es entging Schuldig nicht, dass die kleine Seuche sich möglichst nah bei Crawford positioniert hatte. Pestbeule.

Betont gelassen ließ „Mastermind" sich auf die Couch fallen und schlug seine langen Beine übereinander. „Was ist denn so dringend, Braddy?" Augenblicklich verdüsterte sich das Gesicht des Amerikaners. _Bingo._

„Crawford", korrigierte der Schwarz-Leader kühl. „Du wirst heute mit Farfarello arbeiten. Mr Takatori wünscht eure Anwesenheit bei dem heutigen Empfang."

_Na toll._ „Warum gehst du nicht hin? Ihr versteht euch doch so gut, du und Takatori."

_Wow. Das war doch mal ein im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes mörderischer Blick!_ Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte der Rothaarige sich ein böses Kichern verbeißen.

„Mr Takatori hat ausdrücklich nach dir verlangt. Außerdem haben Nagi und ich noch etwas zu erledigen."

_Klar. Die Pestbeule muss selbstverständlich mit. Wahrscheinlich geht der Kleine perfekt bei Fuß..._ Und überhaupt: Bodyguard für Takatori? Kein Mensch mit einem halbwegs gut entwickelten Geschmackssinn würde auch nur in Erwägung ziehen, dem Typen näher als zehn Meter zu kommen. Natürlich gab es Scharfschützengewehre – aber gegen die konnte ein Leibwächter auch nichts ausrichten. Es sei denn, er war Telepath und konnte den Attentäter spüren. _Mist._

Was den Iren anging... Farfarello war reichlich... nun ja... abseitig. Und eine solche Beurteilung ausgerechnet von Schuldig wollte schon etwas heißen. „Werde ich auch mal gefragt?"

„Nein."

„Aber..."

„Ich werde keine Grundsatzdiskussionen mit dir führen, Schuldig. Tu, was ich dir sage."

Das 'sonst' blieb unausgesprochen im Raum stehen. _'Tu, was ich dir sage, wenn du nicht wieder im Labor landen willst.'_ Und der Bastard meinte das durchaus ernst. Es war noch gar nicht so lange her – sechs, vielleicht sieben Jahre – da hatte er seine Drohung wahrgemacht. Und wer konnte schon wissen, ob Crawford ihn auch dieses Mal noch drei Wochen wieder 'nach Hause' holen würde? Jeder war ersetzbar, selbst ein überdurchschnittlich starker Telepath. Es war also wieder einmal an der Zeit, die Zähne zusammenzubeißen und zu schweigen... auch wenn ihm das angesichts von Nagis hämischem Grinsen ausgesprochen schwer fiel. „In Ordnung. Komm, Farfarello."

„Warte. Ich möchte kurz mit dir sprechen. Unter vier Augen."

Auch das noch! Jetzt kam vermutlich wieder die „Reiß dich gefälligst am Riemen, Schuldig"-Predigt. War ja nichts neues... „Von mir aus..."

* * *

Es war also wieder einmal einer _dieser_ Tage. Innerlich seufzend rückte Brad seine Brille zurecht und winkte Schuldig, ihm ins Büro zu folgen.

Betont ruhig ließ er sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder; der Telepath setzte sich demonstrativ auf die Fensterbank. Schon wieder einer dieser kleinen rebellischen Akte, die sich in letzter Zeit so häuften... „Was ist los mit dir, Schuldig?"

Eine feingezeichnete rote Augenbraue wanderte in die Höhe. „Ich war in der Disco. Und jetzt bin ich müde. Ich hasse Takatori, und ich kann mir bei weitem schöneres vorstellen, als ausgerechnet mit Farfarello zusammen zu arbeiten."

„Das meine ich nicht."

„Sondern?"

Der Amerikaner wusste nicht so recht, ob er sein Gegenüber jetzt lieber schütteln oder schlagen wollte. „Mastermind...", grollte er entnervt. Ein ernster Blick aus viel zu tiefen, viel zu blauen Augen traf ihn.

„Ruf ihn nicht zu häufig – sonst kommt er wieder."

_Jeder hat mich gewarnt – Telepathen neigen zu Psychosen. Ich wollte davon ja nichts hören. Und jetzt habe ich den Salat. Schuldig spinnt mal wieder._ Aber wenigstens hatte der Rothaarige dieses Mal noch nicht angefangen, im Plural von sich selbst zu sprechen... Wie viel von diesem Gehabe Provokation war und wie viel eine echte Persönlichkeitsstörung, war schwer zu beurteilen; immerhin fünf SZ-Psychiater hatten bereits entnervt das Handtuch geworfen. „Und wenn?"

Das breite Grinsen hätte der Cheshire-Katze alle Ehre gemacht. „Denkst du, du kannst ihn kontrollieren?"

„Bis jetzt gab es keine Probleme."

„Nein. Weil er deine Spielchen unterhaltsam findet. Noch."

„Findest du dieses Spielchen auch 'unterhaltsam'?"

„Sollte ich?"

_Korrektur: weder schütteln noch schlagen. Baden._ Paradoxerweise konnte der Deutsche ganze Stunden unter der Dusche verbringen – aber wehe, ein Vollbad drohte. Das war eine der ersten Erfahrungen gewesen, die Brad mit Schuldig gemacht hatte...

* * *

„_Halt still."_

„_Ich mag nicht baden."_

„_Es tut doch nicht weh... Hey, bleib hier!" Härter als beabsichtigt umfasste er den mageren Arm; verstörte blaue Augen sahen flehend zu ihm hoch. „Ganz ruhig... Ich tue dir nichts... Vorausgesetzt, du tust, was ich dir sage." Es war ein ausgesprochen kläglicher Versuch, seine Autorität zu wahren, doch das Kind war so verschüchtert, dass die Taktik sogar anschlug._

„_Nicht böse sein... Bitte... Ich mache, was du willst... Aber sei bitte nicht böse auf mich..."_

Das ist ja nicht zum Aushalten! _„Schon gut. Halt einfach still." Ohne viel Federlesens packte der Amerikaner das magere Geschöpf und beförderte es in die Wanne. Der kleine Rotschopf wimmerte leise, verbiss sich aber jeden weiteren Protest. _

_Erst, als Brad ihn kurz mit dem Kopf unter Wasser drückte, um seine Haare zu waschen, begann der Junge, zu strampeln. Sofort ließ er los; am liebsten hätte er sich selbst für seine Dummheit getreten. So ging man nicht mit Kindern um, vor allem nicht, wenn es sich bei ihnen um unbezahlbar wertvolle, hochsensitive Telepathen handelte... _

* * *

Selbst Wochen danach hatte Schuldig sich beharrlich geweigert, sich von Brad die Haare waschen zu lassen. Lieber hatte er es selbst versucht und dabei seine wilde rote Mähne derartig verknotet, dass sie kaum noch ohne Schere zu entwirren gewesen war... 

„Schön, dass wenigstens du Spaß an der ganzen Sache hast."

Die gallenbittere Bemerkung riss den Schwarz-Leader aus seinen Gedanken und brachte ihn dazu, seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seinen Kollegen zu fokussieren. „Schuldig..."

„Was denn noch?"

_Kann es zwischen uns nicht wieder so sein wie früher? Du hast mir doch mal vertraut... Und dein Lachen fehlt mir so sehr._ „Versau es nicht. Du weißt, dass wir Takatori vorerst noch brauchen."

„Schon klar. Ich soll also weiterhin zulassen, dass er mich mit Blicken auszieht."

„Nur noch für eine Weile."

„Wenn du meinst, oh großer, allmächtiger Leader..." Gedehnt, betont gelangweilt, unterschwellig boshaft.

_Auftrittsapplaus für Mastermind. _„Bis später."

„So long, Braddy."

Noch ehe Crawford gegen die respektlose Anrede protestieren konnte, wirbelte Schuldig bereits aus dem Büro, die Tür einen Tick lauter hinter sich zuschlagend, als es angemessen gewesen wäre.

Kopfschüttelnd nahm der Präkognitive die Brille ab und fuhr sich mit einer erschöpften Bewegung durchs Haar. _Wo sind wir falsch abgebogen, Schuldig? Warum hat sich alles zwischen uns geändert? Und seit wann bin ich eigentlich so ein sentimentaler Trottel?_

* * *

Kaum saßen sie im Auto, begann Schuldig, obszön zu fluchen. Nicht, dass es etwas an der Situation geändert hätte... aber es war ungemein befreiend. „Ich hasse diesen Kerl!" 

Ein heiseres Lachen vom Beifahrersitz rief ihm in Erinnerung, dass er nicht allein war. „Wen? Crawford oder Takatori?"

„Beide!", schnappte der Rothaarige gereizt.

Der Ire lachte. „Takatori nehme ich dir sogar ab."

„Kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Kram."

„Hast du Angst?"

_Na super. Farf hat 'ne philosophische Phase._ „Nein."

„Die solltest du aber haben."

Der Telepath schnaubte verächtlich. „Vor dir?"

Ein rätselhafter Blick aus einem einzelnen bernsteinfarbenen Auge streifte ihn, beinahe uninteressiert. „Nein. Vor dir selbst."

_Ich glaube, es schlägt dreizehn._ „Und das von jemandem, der sich nur dann lebendig fühlt, wenn er Priester niedermetzeln kann? Das tut Gott weh."

Farfarello lächelte beinahe gutmütig. „Erstens weißt du gar nichts über mich und meine Motivation... und zweitens ist dieser Spruch wirklich witzlos. Er war es schon, als Nagi ihn zum ersten Mal gebracht hat."

„Hm." Übellaunig ließ der Deutsche den Wagen an und setzte schwungvoller als vernünftig zurück. „Warum hältst du nicht einfach die Klappe? Ich äußere mich nicht mehr über dich, wenn du dich aus meinen Angelegenheiten heraushältst."

Wieder dieses wahnsinnsnahe Lachen. „Right. Das ist fair."

* * *

Schuldig hatte es aufgegeben, die Zigaretten zu zählen, mit denen er im Verlauf dieses Tages seine Lunge teerte. Hauptsache, er konnte sich an irgend etwas festhalten, seine Aufmerksamkeit zumindest gelegentlich darauf richten und somit so tun, als würden ihm Takatoris Blicke nicht auffallen. _„Braaaaaad..."_

„_Nein."_

„_Es würde niemandem auffallen. Versprochen."_

„Es würde SZ auffallen." 

Der Telepath konnte ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken; der japanische Tycoon warf ihm einen interessierten Blick zu. _„Takatori ist doch ohnehin schwer schlaganfallgefährdet... jedenfalls laut seiner medizinischen Akte."_

„_Ich sagte ‚nein'."_

„_Vielleicht ein kleiner epileptischer Anfall?", _schlug der Jüngere hoffnungsvoll vor.

„_Zum letzten Mal, Schuldig: NEIN. Und jetzt konzentrier dich gefälligst auf deine Aufgabe."_

„_Aber..."_

„_Später."_

Damit wurde die gedankliche Konversation abrupt beendet; alles, was Schuldig noch spüren konnte, war die eiskalte mentale Barriere seines Leaders. Wütend biss er sich auf die Unterlippe. Warum nur behandelte Crawford ihn immer noch wie ein kleines Kind? Er war immerhin ein starker, voll ausgebildeter Telepath. Er konnte mit einem einzigen Gedanken töten oder jemanden in den Wahnsinn treiben – und musste sich von dem Amerikaner allen Ernstes Vorwürfe über das Chaos in seinem Zimmer anhören! _Das ist nicht fair..._ Gereizt schüttelte er seine Haare in den Nacken. Noch immer klebten Takatoris Blicke an ihm wie zäher Schleim... diese Gedanken waren ja schon sexuelle Belästigung! _Ich habe die Schnauze so gestrichen voll..._

_/Heul doch./_

Oh ja, er kannte diese Stimme. Sie war immer da... _Halt dich da raus._

_/Nein./ _

Schuldig konnte Masterminds dreckiges Grinsen nahezu vor sich sehen. Das war um so erschreckender, als dass der andere sein Gesicht hatte. _Lass mich in Ruhe. _

_/Nicht doch. Ich bin dein einziger Freund, schon vergessen/ _

_Das ist nicht wahr. Brad..._

_/Kümmert sich einen Dreck um dich, solange du nur funktionierst. Du bedeutest ihm nichts. Er sieht dich nur als Mittel zum Zweck./ _

_Also hat meine Existenz immerhin eine Bedeutung für ihn._

_ /Träum weiter. Er könnte dich jederzeit ersetzen. Vielleicht tut er es irgendwann./ _

Der bloße Gedanke an diese Möglichkeit schmerzte. _Nein. Das wird er nicht. _

_/Sei dir nicht zu sicher... Aber keine Angst: ich bleibe bei dir. Ich lasse dich nicht allein. Auch dann nicht, wenn er dich ins Labor zurückschickt./_

Ein kalter Schauer überlief die blasse Haut des jungen Telepathen. Undeutlich bekam er mit, dass ihn jemand ansprach, doch die Worte machten keinen Sinn...

/_Nur du und ich. So wie früher._/ 

Etwas warmes lief aus seiner Nase... Blut? Erstaunt betrachtete Schuldig seine feuchten, roten Fingerspitzen. Sein Kopf schmerzte, und mit einem Mal war ihm unerträglich heiß.

_/Lass dich einfach fallen. Hab keine Angst. Lass mich nur machen./ _

Wimmernd presste er die Fingerknöchel gegen seine Schläfen. _Hör auf..._ Wenn er Mastermind jetzt die Kontrolle überließ, würde Takatori innerhalb der nächsten Minute sterben. Und dann? Würde er sich damit zufrieden geben?

„...dig?"

_Mach, dass es aufhört. Bitte...!_

„Schuldig!" Ein harter Schlag traf sein Gesicht; verschwommen nahm er Farfarellos Gesicht über sich wahr. Seine Hand war angenehm kühl auf Schuldigs glühender Stirn.

„Er hat Fieber. Ich rufe Crawford an."

Takatori schob sich in Schuldigs Gesichtsfeld, und dann strich der Japaner in einer schlechten Imitation von Besorgnis über die Wange des Deutschen. Alles in Schuldig verkrampfte sich, schrie auf. _Ich will das nicht...!_

„Wir sollten ihn in den Ruheraum bringen..."

_Von wegen!_ Die Absicht hinter dem fürsorglichen Vorschlag war ja wohl mehr als deutlich...

„Vielen Dank, Mister Takatori, aber das ist nicht nötig. Ich werde mich um Schuldig kümmern." Brads tiefe, ruhige Stimme durchbrach das mentale Chaos und brachte für einen Moment sogar Mastermind zum Schweigen.

„Crawford? Woher wussten Sie...?"

„Ich hatte eine Vision."

Die große Hand des Amerikaners strich vorsichtig durch Schuldigs Haar. „Wenn Sie uns entschuldigen würden, Mister Takatori?"

„Natürlich, natürlich. Sehen Sie zu, dass er bald wieder... einsatzfähig ist."

„Selbstverständlich."

Starke Arme umfingen ihn und hoben ihn sanft hoch. Unwillkürlich schmiegte der zitternde Telepath sich an Crawford und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals.

_/Ist ja rührend. Und da wunderst du dich noch, dass er dich behandelt wie ein Kind? Du benimmst dich schließlich auch so/ _

_Bitte sei doch endlich still... Ich kann meine Barrieren bald nicht mehr aufrechterhalten..._ Wimmernd verbarg Schuldig das Gesicht an Brads Schulter.

„Ganz ruhig. Ich bringe dich nach Hause. Schlaf."

Er spürte, wie der Ältere seine mentalen Schilde ausdehnte, ihn darin aufnahm. Augenblicklich verstummte das Wispern der unzähligen Gedanken, die auf normalerweise ungebremst über ihn hereingebrochen wären. Dankbar überließ er sich der Stille und glitt hinüber in die Dunkelheit.


	3. 2

**2**

Schuldig erwachte mit bohrenden Kopfschmerzen; schwarze Schleier tanzten vor seinen Augen._/Guten Morgen... oder eher, Abend./_  
Stöhnend rollte der Rothaarige sich auf die Seite und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.  
_/Du kannst dich nicht verstecken./  
Bitte nicht... Hör auf..._ Wimmernd presste er das Gesicht etwas fester ins Kissen, die auftretende Atemnot ignorierend. _Stille..  
/Oh, oh. The big bad one's here./_  
Jemand fasste ihn hart an der Schulter, drehte ihn unsanft wieder auf den Rücken und entwand ihm die Decke. „Schuldig! Lass diesen Unsinn!"  
So weit der Telepath das momentan beurteilen konnte, war sein Leader ernsthaft wütend. _Was habe ich denn nun schon wieder falsch gemacht? Dieses Mal war es wirklich nicht meine Schuld!_ „B...Brad..."  
„Würdest du wohl die Güte haben, mir zu erklären, was dein Problem ist? Wenn deine Fähigkeiten dir Schwierigkeiten bereiten, bin ich der erste, der davon erfahren muss! Wie oft muss ich dir das denn noch sagen?"  
„Mhmh..."  
„SCHULDIG!"  
„...Kopfschmerzen..." Mit einem Mal wurde das Gebrabbel der Milliarden Gedanken lauter, schwoll zu einem Mahlstrom von Lärm an...  
„Schon gut. Wir reden darüber, wenn es dir wieder besser geht." Beruhigend strich Brad ihm über die Wange.  
_/Du bist so jämmerlich./  
Und DU hast Sendepause. _Unwillkürlich drängte Schuldig sich der Hand entgegen; kaum hatte der Ältere ihn berührt, wurde es still in seinen Gedanken. Das Fieber versengte ihn innerlich, ließ seine Zähne aufeinander schlagen und seinen Körper zittern... doch mit Brad war die Stille zu ihm gekommen. „...nicht weggehen..."  
Wie zu erwarten, bestand die erste Antwort aus einem ungeduldigen Kopfschütteln. „Schuldig, ich kann nicht die ganze Nacht hierbleiben. Ich habe noch eine Menge Papierkram zu erledigen. Wie stellst du dir das denn vor?"  
„...bitte..."  
Flehend schmiegte er sein glühendes Gesicht an Brads Fingerknöchel.  
_/Wie niedlich. Du würdest ihm sogar die Schuhe ablecken, damit er bleibt, oder? Das ist erbärmlich./  
Sei endlich STILL!_ Schuldig schluchzte hilflos auf. Es war genau wie früher: Fieber, Schmerzen und Masterminds höhnische Bemerkungen. Was, wenn er das alles nur geträumt hatte? Wenn er das Labor niemals verlassen hatte? Wenn...  
„Crawford? Die Medikamente." Mit gerümpfter Nase feuerte Nagi das rote Kästchen mit den diversen, exakt auf Schuldigs Körperchemie abgestimmten Pharmazeutika neben dem fiebernden Telepathen auf das Bett. „Hat er sich 'ne Geschlechtskrankheit gefangen, oder was ist es diesmal?"  
_Nein. So was wie die Pestbeule KANN man sich gar nicht einbilden._  
Leises, boshaftes Kichern. /_Bist du dir da ganz sicher/_  
„Raus", schnauzte Brad unliebenswürdig.  
Für einen Augenblick war Schuldig irritiert. Hatte der Amerikaner etwa mit Mastermind gesprochen? Sein Irrtum wurde ihm erst bewusst, als Nagi mit einem schnippischen „Gern geschehen. Gute Nacht." den Raum verließ. Zu gerne hätte Schuldig ihm etwas hinterhergeworfen, doch in diesem Augenblick spürte er bereits einen kurzen Schmerz in der Armbeuge.  
„...hngh..."  
„Shhhh." Beinahe sanft massierte Brad die Einstichstelle; hätte der Deutsche nicht gewusst, dass es nur der schnelleren Verteilung des Mittels diente, hätte er es fast für eine zärtliche Geste halten können. _Crawford und zärtlich? Zu MIR? Klar, und die Erde ist eine Scheibe._  
„Eine noch." Routiniert zog der Schwarzhaarige eine weitere Injektion auf.  
Schuldig _hasste_ Nadeln. „...nein...", protestierte er halbherzig, wohl wissend, dass er ohnehin keine Chance hatte.  
„Wenn du dich wehrst, tut es nur noch mehr weh", mahnte Crawford ruhig. Ein weiterer Stich; zähflüssige Wärme kroch durch die Adern des Jüngeren.  
„Sag... ihnen nichts. Bitte..."  
_/Eine Stunde, vielleicht zwei. Dann kommen sie und holen dich ab./_  
Tränen brachten Brads Gesicht vor seinen Augen zum Verschwimmen. _Nein..._

Nachdenklich betrachtete Brad das angespannte Gesicht des kranken Telepathen. Obwohl Schuldig inzwischen eingeschlafen war (_Gott segne die pharmazeutische Chemie..._), quollen noch immer Tränen unter seinen Lidern hervor. Behutsam tupfte der Amerikaner die glitzernde Feuchtigkeit von der blassen Haut. _'Sag ihnen nichts?' Du weißt doch, dass sie uns beobachten. Und selbst wenn nicht – Takatori wird ihnen den Vorfall melden._  
Er nahm die feinknochige, noch immer zitternde Hand zögernd in seine. „Ich lasse nicht zu, dass sie dir wehtun, Schu."  
Wie oft hatte er Situationen wie diese schon erlebt? Jedes Mal, wenn Schuldig zusammenbrach, zweifelte SZ erneut Brads Kompetenz im Umgang mit dem hypersensiblen jungen Mann an. Vielleicht sogar zu Recht, denn es wurde von Mal zu Mal schlimmer. Was würde geschehen, wenn er Schuldig eines Tages nicht mehr beruhigen konnte und der Telepath Amok lief? _Du wirst ihn erschießen müssen – wenn er dich nicht als ersten erledigt._  
Stöhnend ringelte der Rotschopf sich zusammen; vermutlich fror er noch immer.  
_Ich habe die Verantwortung für dich übernommen. Ich habe dir versprochen, dass dir niemand mehr wehtun wird. Aber so, wie es aussieht, kann ich dich nicht einmal vor dir selbst beschützen._  
Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, sich aus dem Zimmer zu stehlen, sobald der Jüngere eingeschlafen war, doch irgendwie brachte er es nicht über sich. Es war nicht Schuldigs verzweifelte Bitte, die ihn berührt hatte – schließlich war er ein Profikiller – sondern der gehetzte Blick dieser blauen Augen. Es war der Blick jenes verängstigten Kindes gewesen, das sich ihm so bedingungslos anvertraut hatte. Jenes Kindes, das sich bereits einige Tage nach ihrer ersten Begegnung schüchtern an ihn gekuschelt und „Ich hab dich lieb", gemurmelt hatte. War das tatsächlich erst zehn Jahre her? Es kam Brad wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor.  
_Warum habe ich dir damals bloß nicht die richtige Antwort gegeben? Vielleicht wäre dann heute einiges zwischen uns einfacher._  
Brad wusste, dass Schuldigs „Gabe" momentan durch die Psychopharmaka weitgehend ausgeschaltet war – doch das galt wohl nicht für die quälenden Erinnerungen, die Ängste und Alpträume...  
„...nicht..."  
Bevor er überhaupt dazu kam, über das nachzudenken, was er da tat, strich er bereits durch das wirre Haar, zeichnete die Konturen des schmalen Gesichts mit den Fingerspitzen nach und hauchte schließlich einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze des anderen. „Schlaf", wiederholte er leise.  
_Ich muss den Verstand verloren haben._ Methodisch entledigte er sich seiner tadellos geputzten Schuhe, der Krawatte und des Jackets. _Das ist so ziemlich das unvernünftigste, das du in den letzten fünfzehn Jahren getan hast, Bradley Crawford._ Mit diesem Gedanken legte er sich neben den Deutschen, ließ einen Arm um seine Taille gleiten und zog die Decke über sie beide.

* * *

Im Morgengrauen erwachte er, Schuldig noch immer in den Armen haltend, das Gesicht halb in der feuerroten Mähne vergraben. Im Lauf der Nacht hatte der Telepath sich eng an Brad geschmiegt, als suche er Schutz; nun waren seine Gesichtszüge entspannt, und er wirkte beinahe kindlich...  
_Schluss jetzt._ Vorsichtig löste der Hellseher sich von dem knochigen Jungen, suchte seine Sachen zusammen und verließ lautlos das Zimmer.  
Es roch angenehm nach Kaffee – Nagi war also bereits seit einer Weile auf. Den Gesprächsfetzen aus der Küche nach zu urteilen, hatte Farfarello einen seiner guten Tage und suchte die Gesellschaft seiner Kollegen. Das war bei weitem nicht immer der Fall, aber ein gutes Zeichen. _Nicht allzu viele Unberechenbarkeiten heute... von der ganz bestimmten im Zimmer am Flurende mal abgesehen._  
„...ungefähr so emotional wie ein Vier-Sterne-Gefrierfach. Du denkst doch wohl nicht wirklich..."  
„Glaub, was du willst, Kleiner. Aber ich bin nicht blind. Und nur, weil du an deiner Eifersucht fast erstickst..." Der Ire unterbrach sich und äußerte in einem völlig neutralen Tonfall: „Guten Morgen, Crawford."  
„Guten Morgen, Farfarello. Nagi."  
Augenblicklich sprang der kleine Japaner auf; er wirkte beinahe schuldbewusst. „Kaffee?"  
_So einfach kommst du mir dieses Mal nicht davon, Naoe._ Laut sagte er: „Ja, danke. Wenn du aus der Schule zurück bist, sollten wir beide uns mal unterhalten."  
Der Junge warf ihm einen perplexen Blick zu. „Ähm... Crawford... Heute ist Samstag. Ich habe keine Schule."  
_Bin ich schon so durcheinander?_ Verärgert über sich selbst griff Brad nach der angebotenen Tasse. „Umso besser", entgegnete er kühl. „Dann besprechen wir die Angelegenheit am besten gleich." Er blinzelte, um das Schwindelgefühl zu vertreiben, das die erste Vision dieses Tages mit sich brachte. „Sofort nach dem Anruf aus dem SZ-Hauptquartier, heißt das." Es ging doch nichts über eine exakte Tagesplanung...Probehalber nippte der Amerikaner an seinem Kaffee. Erstaunlicherweise schmeckte er heute einmal nicht nach Spülwasser – Farfarello musste ihn gekocht haben. „Stell etwas Kaffee für Schuldig warm. Er wird um zehn Uhr neunzehn aufstehen und dann noch nicht in der Lage sein, sich selbst welchen zu machen." Seufzend strich er sich das Haar aus der Stirn. „Nagi, ich erwarte dich in zehn Minuten in meinem Büro." Mit dieser nicht gerade freundlichen Anweisung folgte er dem fordernden Klingeln des Telefons.

* * *

Der Wecker zeigte zehn Uhr sechzehn, und das Kopfkissen roch nach Brad. Schnurrend presste Schuldig die Wange in den kühlen Stoff und sog den fremden und doch so vertrauten Duft ein. „Mmmmmmm..."_/Süß./  
Schnauze._  
Er hatte jetzt keine Lust, sich mit Mastermind zu streiten, nicht jetzt, wo er sich noch so angenehm dösig fühlte.  
_/Kein Wunder – nach der Dosis, die er dir gestern verpasst hat./_  
Der blauschwarze Bluterguss in seiner Armbeuge bestätigte diese Aussage. Aber wenigstens hatte er kein Fieber mehr, und die Kopfschmerzen hielten sich auf einem akzeptablen Level. Ein halber Liter Kaffee, eine heiße Dusche, und er wäre wie neu.  
_/Bist du sicher? Du kennst den Preis, den du für unsere Fähigkeit zahlst. Oder hat er es dir nicht gesagt/  
Ich sagte, du sollst dich verpfeifen._  
Sein Alter Ego lachte. _ /Wie du willst. See you later, alligator./  
Never again, I hope – crocodile._  
Der Mistkerl hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, seine aufkeimende gute Laune sofort wieder zunichte zu machen. Hurensohn.  
Mit einigen nicht jugendfreien Flüchen wälzte Schuldig sich aus dem Bett und schlich in Richtung Küche. Aus Crawfords Büro hörte man Nagi brüllen. Vermutlich hatte der 'great almighty leader' es gewagt, der Pestbeule einen neuen Computer zu verweigern. Erstaunlich... Ob sich die Rotationsrichtung der Erde wohl geändert hatte, während er schlief? „Morgen, Farf."  
„Guten Morgen." Der Ire musterte ihn amüsiert. „Kaffee?"  
„Mhm." Äußerst unelegant ließ der Rothaarige sich auf einen der Küchenstühle fallen.  
„Schwarz, nehme ich an?"  
„Mhm. Und mit viel Zucker."  
„Ah. Schwarz wie die Seele und süß wie die Sünde", frotzelte Farfarello.  
„Ja, ja. Was auch immer du sagst. Gib schon her." Schuldig gähnte so ausgiebig, dass er schon selbst beinahe befürchtete, sich den Unterkiefer auszurenken, und stürzte sich dann wie ein Geier auf sein pechschwarzes Lebenselixier.  
Nach einigen Minuten mehr oder weniger zufriedenen Schweigens, die der Telepath zum endgültigen Wachwerden und der Berserker zum Messerwetzen nutzten, erkundigte Schuldig sich vorsichtig: „Was ist'n da los?"  
„Crawford hat schlechte Laune – Anruf von SZ. Und Nagi hat sich gestern ziemlich danebenbenommen."  
„Tut er das nicht immer?"  
Ein sanftes Lächeln huschte über das vernarbte Gesicht, als Farfarello die Messerklinge anhauchte und mit dem Tischtuch polierte. Zum Glück war Crawford nicht hier, sonst hätte sich seine Laune wohl noch weiter verschlechtert. „Die Sympathie zwischen euch beiden ist wirklich atemberaubend." Er musterte seinen deutschen Kollegen mit schiefgelegtem Kopf und fuhr dann fort: „Der Kleine kann nichts dafür, dass Crawford euch gegeneinander ausspielt."  
„Tut er das?" Sicherheitshalber tat Schuldig so, als habe er in den Tiefen seiner Tasse eine ungemein interessante neue Lebensform entdeckt.  
„Es ist ihm vielleicht nicht bewusst, aber: ja."  
DAS war nun wirklich zu viel. „Brad und sich etwas nicht bewusst sein? Ich bitte dich. Wir sprechen über _Oracle_."  
„Und genau dieses Gespräch hatte ich vor drei Stunden mit Nagi."  
„Oh."  
Die Bürotür flog auf und knallte mit ziemlicher Wucht gegen die Wand. „Du kannst mich mal, Crawford!" Wenn er sich so aufregte, klang Nagi ziemlich genau wie eine hysterische Version von Mickey Mouse.  
„Sprich nicht in diesem Ton mit mir, Nagi."  
„Wenn dir mein Ton nicht passt, schrei doch Schuldig an! Der braucht das!"  
Besagte Person spuckte fast seinen Coffeinaufguss über den Tisch. „WIE BITTE?"  
„Du wirst sofort auf den Zimmer gehen und dort bleiben, bis ich dir erlaube, es wieder zu verlassen."  
„Damit du in Ruhe mit deiner deutschen Schlampe vögeln kannst, oder was? Pass lieber auf, dass..."  
_Hey! Wer ist hier eine Schlampe?_  
Der Geräuschkulisse nach zu urteilen, war das, was Nagis Redefluss gestoppt hatte, eine erstklassige Ohrfeige Marke Bradley Crawford gewesen.  
„Schluss jetzt." Das Orakel klang gefährlich ruhig. „Geh auf dein Zimmer. Du hast zwei Wochen Hausarrest. Und die Klassenfahrt kannst du auch vergessen."  
_Autsch. Brad hat wirklich gute Laune._ Befriedigt grinsend biss Schuldig in ein trockenes Brötchen. Er hatte schließlich nicht alle Tage das Vergnügen, zuzuhören, wie Brad die Pestbeule zusammenfaltete. Und dann auch noch wegen ihm...  
„Heb' nicht ab", mahnte Farfarello. „Du wirst dir wahrscheinlich auch noch die eine oder andere Nettigkeit abholen dürfen."  
„Schon gut. Musst du mir jedes Mal den Spaß verderben?"  
Nagis Zimmertür flog mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen ins Schloss; kurz darauf betrat Crawford die Küche.  
„Morgen, Brad", begrüßte Schuldig ihn kauend.  
„Guten Morgen, Schuldig. Man spricht nicht mit vollem Mund. Außerdem wäre ich dir sehr verbunden, wenn du morgens nicht halbnackt durchs Haus laufen würdest."  
„Hm?" Verblüfft sah Schuldig an sich herab; er fand keinen ekelerregenden Ausschlag oder anomale Auswüchse, und so schlimm waren seine Tweety-Boxershorts nun auch wieder nicht...  
„Wenn du dich später in der Lage fühlst, ein halbwegs vernünftiges Gespräch führen und auch verstehen zu können, komm in mein Büro."  
„Hm." _Danke, Brad. Wie schön, dass du mich immer wieder daran erinnerst, dass ich in deinen Augen ein totaler Vollidiot bin._  
„Und gib nicht ständig diese... Laute von dir, sondern sprich vernünftig. Farfarello, das Tischtuch ist nicht dazu gedacht, deine Messer zu reinigen."  
_Und da soll noch mal einer sagen, dieser Mann taugt nicht zum Familienvater... _


End file.
